Sacrifices Of Passion
by QueenWesker123
Summary: In the Akatsuki, Relationships are prohibited. Can Hidan and Chikushodo (Female) manage to sustain their relationship under the ever watchful eye of Pein? Contains sex and rape. (Yes Hidan is out of character) Part One of Two. R&R please.


|| Sacrifices of Passion – A ChikuHidan Fanfic ||

_**"Keep pushing, it might be a mess but in the end it'll be beautiful."**_

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Akatsuki base and the Animal Path had just awoken from her slumber. Sitting up and stretching, making cute little noises as she did so, she swung her legs to the side and got out of bed and grabbed her cloak from the back of her chair. Then it hit her. The memories from the night before entered her head once more. She and Hidan had split up. She sat down on the chair that she got her cloak from and put her head into her hands with a deep sigh. How could she of forgotten? They'd both cried right here in her room.

"God damn it…" She muttered to herself before letting a single tear run down her cheek. She needed to forget all about it and get some expert advice from her best friend. Standing up once more she whisked away the tear and made for her door. She went out into the corridor and headed for the closest bedroom. , Sasori's bedroom which is where she spent most of her time when she wasn't with Hidan. Upon knocking on the door it opened nearly automatically.

"Yes- Oh my god, Shiv, what's wrong?"

"Hidan and I broke up yesterday" She tried to explain before breaking down in tears in the doorway.

"Not out here you don't, get inside" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside not wanting anyone to see her cry.

"What am I going to do without him?" she sobbed into her hands.

"Get a hold of yourself, that's what. Now stop crying and explain to me what happened" Sasori said as he was a pretty big fan of tough love, forcing the blonde to sit down on his bed.

"Well basically the in and out of it is Pein found out and made us break up"

"What!" Can he even do that?!"

"He obviously can because he has. He and I stayed up most of the night crying" she explained, calming down somewhat.

"Did you at least have goodbye sex?"

"No… We were both too upset to think about doing anything like that which is surprising for Hidan really."

"Hmm… Do you want me to have a word with Pein about it?" he suggested placing a hand on top of Shiv's.

"No. Hidan went and tried arguing with him last night but didn't get very far" She told him sniffing and wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks and eyes. Sasori sighed and hugged his friend tightly.

"Look… Please don't worry about it. Maybe you and Hidan could be together in the future?"

"I can't wait that long! You know how much he means to me Danna! We didn't even want to break up! We hadn't even gotten to our one year anniversary yet" She said half shouting at him. Sasori let the shouting wash off him as he knew that Shiv was upset.

"What if you're together in secret maybe?" Sasori suggested with a small smile.

"Like we hadn't thought about that but it's not worth Pein finding out and practically killing us for it. He nearly did that last night for god's sake…" She told him "Plus Pein has upped the amount of times he looks through my eyes now. If he just as much catches me with him he'll kill us"

"Hidan can't die though and neither can you right?"

"Yeah but he'll kill me and not bring me back and decapitate Hidan and leave him like that" Sasori stayed silent as he could see that there was nothing that he could do to help apart from be a shoulder to cry on in his best friends time of need.

"You know I love you right?" Sasori asked with a smile

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too" She said giving him a small smile back but trying not to make it look forced.

"I know you're unhappy but I could always distract Pein whilst you get to spend some time with Hidan?" he suggested her face lighting up at the good idea that he had come up with.

"And if Pein found out he'd kill all three of us. You for deceiving him, Hidan and me for going behind his back"

"Please stop being so negative. You love him right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do whatever you can do to be with him again, that's what I would do if it was me in this situation. I'm trying to help you out here"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Danna. Thank you, I guess it's worth a shot"

"That's more like it! Now you go and find Hidan and I'll go and distract Pein anyway I can. But it'll only be for 15 minutes"

"Thank you…"

"Go on, go!" he ordered, practically pushing Shiv out of his room and dragging her down the corridor to Hidan's room.

"Oh Danna, I'm not so sure about this anymore…"

"Too late" he said and knocked on the door and ran away leaving Shiv shocked at what her best friend had just done. Hidan's door swung open and Shiv looked up to see her former lover standing there. His eyes were all red and bloodshot and his face was puffy and red.

"Hidan?" She squeaked as a sudden wave of shyness overcame her.

"Shiv you know I can't see you… Just go away" he said sternly but it was obvious that he didn't mean it.

"You've been crying again? I woke up this morning and you'd gone…" She said sadly

"Of course I've been fucking crying! Fucking Pein made me leave the only woman I've ever fucking loved! Jashin, you can be so fucking stupid sometimes!" he shouted at her.

"I-I'm sorry" She said her face showing obvious hurt from the fact he'd shouted at her.

"Look… You know I didn't mean that… I'm just really angry at that fucker still"

It took her a lot not to dart forwards and hug him tightly but now she didn't know whether or not he would push her away.

"I had to see you. I'm so angry with him too… Danna is distracting him so we can be together for at least 15 minutes" Shiv explained to him looking up at his puffy face. He stayed silent for a few moments before moving aside and letting her in. Upon this, she hurried inside and sat on his bed.

"No Kakuzu today?"

"I wouldn't let him in the room this morning as I was in such a state but I don't want to talk about him. I'm sorry you woke up without me this morning but I had to leave in case Pein came to check how you were or something" he explained sitting beside her and resting his back against the wall. She moved back and shyly lay against him.

"Why are you being so shy?" he asked with a small grin. She shrugged in return and slid her arm across his bare, toned chest. He sighed as he let his ex-lover nuzzle into him.

"You do realize we can't do this, right?" he said eventually. She sighed as she realized that he was right.

"Hidan I-''

"Shiv you know we can't simply because if Pein finds out he will fucking kill us and I won't let him hurt you'' he said trying not to think about the consequences.

"But… but I love you…" she said trailing off slightly trying not to cry. Hidan's face turned from serious to a slightly softer look.

"I love you too it's just I'd rather be together properly when we're not being watched twenty-four fucking seven" he said to her stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her eyes filled up with tears as she stared up at her love.

"Then… We'll run away together when we get the chance." She said seriously before putting her hand over the elders on her cheek.

"Pardon me? We can't just 'run away' Shiv, in case you've forgotten Pein can see everything that you do and if he caught us… well we already know what would happen if it came to that" he told her, his eyebrows raised slightly.

She stayed quiet letting tears slide down her cheeks "Why are you being so negative about this? Can't you see that all I want to do is be with you no matter what? Why should we let some guy with a complex stop us from being together?" She asks him, not caring that she was crying in front of him yet again. Hidan stayed silent for a while and just cradled his sobbing ex-girlfriend.

"You know I love you too, I just think it's too risky"

"Yeah but-"

"But… If you and Sasori can come up with something let me know as it might be worth a shot"

"Might?"

"Okay it'll definitely be worth a shot" he said to her kissing the tip of her nose softly before burying her face into his neck and she wrapped her arms around his chest protectively, never wanting to let go of him ever again as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"Shh… shh love… I know how you feel… I'm really pissed off with Pein right now but as you said, we can always run away together…" he said trying to comfort his crying ex-lover. He rubbed her back and hair gently beginning to tear up slightly.

"Anyway… I think the fifteen minutes is up Hidan-sama." She said grudgingly, moving from the crook of his neck to look up at his face.

"Shit already? Well when do I get to see you again?" he asks, almost desperate to see her again already.

"When Danna can distract Pein again. He's supposed to be going away for a week in two days" she said whilst wiping her eyes with the sides of her thumbs.

"Hmm well at least we can try to be together again tomorrow" He said, a small smile breaking out on his lips.

"No trying about it. We will be." She smiled softly back, mentally promising him, before moving off the bed only to find herself pulled back into Hidan's arms in a tight grip. She tilted her head up to look at him and was greeted by a passionate, loving kiss. The younger's eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss as the albino caressed her mouth with his own, soft hums leaving her throat as a pink hue dusted her cheeks lightly whilst their lips moved against each-others. After a few moments of blissful reverie slinked by the pair grudgingly parted from each-others soft, wet lips. Trying not to give the young blonde a look of want, the silver haired male looked down into his lap uttering the three simple words which he knew he would only ever speak to the blonde.

"I love you," He was glad that his face was looking away as a blush was creeping onto his cheeks. Smiling at the other she reached up and placed a simple kiss to his forehead before moving from his grip and leaving his room, knowing that she didn't even have to say it back to him as she hoped that he already knew how she felt.

A few hours went by and Shiv had returned to her own room to steer clear of anybody. Sure she should have been elated at the fact that she had had that chance to be with Hidan before but she didn't want them to get in to trouble for something that she should be allowed to do. After all, Pein had already ripped her from Sasuke. How many more times would he hurt her just to get his own way and keep her to himself? Ugh she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was beginning to give her a migraine at the mere thought of Pein's face. Sitting upright with her back against the headrest she heard a knock upon the door. Sighing hard she granted the visitor entry into her room.

"Hey… Thought you could use some company?" A weak smile appeared on her lips at the familiar sight of her red-headed best friend.

"I'd love the company actually. That and a hug would be nice." Sasori walked over to her and sat next to her after he had moved over to make room for him and he put his arm around her shoulder. Instantly resting against him, a complacent sigh left her. She didn't know why but it seemed that when she was in either Hidan's or Sasori's arms she felt like she could forget all her problems. They were the only two she could be herself around and feel happy about it.

"Did he suspect anything?"

"No. He was actually quite concerned about how you were. But he didn't take anything back that he said to either of you. He's adamant that you and Hidan stay away from each other. For some reason he really hates the idea of you being with anyone else but him."

How did she know that was coming? It was so obvious that that was the case. All he did when they were 'together' was rape her and tell her she was only alive to serve him. Now that he had given her some freedom was he regretting giving it to her? She hadn't expected to fall in love again, especially not after Sasuke. So why the sudden interest in her again? So many questions needed answering and the only away to get those answers was to ask him directly all over again. Pulling back from Sasori she sat upright once more and sighed at the realization.

"What's the matter?" the red-head asked her looking directly at her.

"I'm going to have to go and talk to Pein aren't I?" she said to him with yet another sigh after her words.

"If you think it's wise to, but on the other hand you don't really need to as I can be the person to find out all the answers when I distract him. It might be easier than seeing him face to face." He suggested to the blonde with a little smile.

"Yeah I think that would be much better." She said almost instantly at his suggestion with a soft laugh. "It would save me from getting upset and as you know, it doesn't take much to get me in a state." Sasori smiled wider at his friend and pulled her into a hug to which she reciprocated immediately. Sasori nuzzled his face into the side of the blonde's warm neck as she positioned herself in his lap to feel more comfortable. Feeling a soft blush heat up his cheeks a little at the position she was in, he kept his face securely in Shiv's neck to hide it. The truth was, Sasori had always had a particular soft spot for the Animal Path and had always been secretly jealous of her and Hidan. As much as he was happy that Pein didn't want them to be together he was also upset because she was hurting so badly. Without realizing, he had begun to brush his pale lips across her smooth neck and for some reason she wasn't stopping him. Being a little braver he placed very delicate kisses along her skin near the jawline and she still wasn't pulling away. Further kissing revealed that she had in fact fallen asleep in his arms. Stopping all his actions he kept her in his arms and lay back against the headrest to let her sleep eventually falling asleep himself with her. After a few hours the blonde awoke and kept her head against the others chest whilst he slept, contemplating whether or not to move off him to let him sleep properly. After waiting a few moments longer, the blonde moved off the elder carefully and stretched before standing up. She only had one thing on her mind and that was Hidan, like always. She was hoping that Sasori would be able to distract Pein once more that evening so she could see him before she went to bed but it wasn't looking very likely at this point. Deciding to head to the canteen for some food finally, she checked to see if her eyes and face were all red and puffy which, thankfully, they weren't too noticeable. After grabbing her cloak she headed out of her room and down the corridor and entered the canteen.

Looking around there wasn't any of the usual people that she would speak to in there so she sat alone at a table near the back with some dinner. Pretty soon she felt arms around her neck and a familiar scent invaded her nostrils which in turn caused her to smile widely.

"Hey baby." Hidan's silky smooth voice purred down her ear making her shudder slightly in bliss.

"You know we can't be caught doing this love." She told him, kicking herself for telling him not to, especially in public where anyone could see them and report back to Pein.

"I know but no one that knows about it is around so I took it upon myself to surprise you." He continued to purr against her skin.

"Are you horny or something?" she joked with a soft laugh, leaning back against him a little.

"I think you already know the answer to that one, love." He grinned at her.

"I shouldn't really have to ask should I? Well we can't really do anything to resolve your little problem unfortunately in case he's watching." She said with a sigh, closing her eyes and holding onto his arms gently.

"Well… We could do if I blindfolded you."

"You won't take no for an answer will you?"

"You should know me by now baby." He chuckled and moved from around her neck slowly and she turned around from the table to face him properly.

"So… how should we do this? I don't suppose you have a plan?" he shrugged at her and gave her the usual grin that he always gave her.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would just pounce on me like always. Well obviously not in here…"

"Then where? Maybe your room?"

"I suppose… or somewhere that is out of the way. Like the training grounds?" she gave another soft laugh at the suggestion.

"Well I suppose it is better than being caught in one of our bedrooms… Let's go" she said standing up and taking his hands. He practically dragged her in the direction of the training field.

"Wait a minute! Isn't Pein's office this way?" Shiv pointed out, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Shit… well you go first then and I'll meet you there in two minutes." He suggested. She nodded and slid her hand from his and walked past Pein's office only to have her name called out by the man himself.

"Shiv? A word please?" Pein's voice rang in her ears like some awful siren and all of a sudden she felt like a naughty child and grudgingly made her way into his office with a small pout upon her lips and a slight shudder as she looked at him. Hidan had quickly made himself scarce thankfully so as not to arouse suspicion further.

"Take a seat won't you?" Pein said to the blonde. Doing as she was told she quickly sat in the chair facing his desk as he sat opposite her.

"I've been worried about you. I've also noticed that your hormone levels have been very high recently. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well actually-"

"No. You know I won't allow you and him to be together again. It's policy. You know this already."

"Yet you don't want my hormone levels high. I can't stop crying. I need to be with him."

"Well from what I assume weren't you just with him a second ago? When I told you to stay away?"

"Well I err…"

"I think we both know the answer to that, don't we? I won't tell you again, stay away from him or the consequences will be severe." Shiv couldn't take it anymore. She felt her blood boil at the fact that no other reason was given apart from the fact that it was 'policy'. Her anger finally spilt out in a fit of rage and she stood up from her seat, looking directly at him.

"You're just jealous that I'm in love with someone that isn't you! You're just pathetic! I tell you what, why don't YOU stay away from us!?"

Pein's hand shot out and grabbed her hard by the throat and pulled her face towards him "You dare speak to me like that? You are in no position to do so." He hissed at her before releasing his grip on her neck, allowing her to breathe. Shocked at what the other male had just done to her she rubbed her throat and sat back down so as not to cause any more trouble.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered to him not giving him the satisfaction of her gaze.

"Hah, you think 'sorry' will cut this? I don't think so. It looks like I'm going to have to resort to my old tricks to keep you in line again aren't I?" Pein said to her keeping his voice low and not taking his eyes off of her. He was going to teach her a lesson she'd not soon forget. Standing up from his chair he walked around the desk and dragged her up out of her seat and gripped hold of her face and forced her to look at him. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shiv couldn't speak as fear had taken over her body. She knew what was coming but yet she couldn't stop it as much as she wanted to. She knew that trying to escape would be fruitless as once he caught her again she's be punished far worse that she was already going to be. Shiv just let her body go limp as Pein slammed her body over the side of his desk and ripped off her cloak, not caring about breaking the zip. An evil grin overcame his pale face as he put a hand over her mouth to muffle the screams that he knew were imminent before dropping down his own pants and underwear and split open her legs with his own after removing her bottom half of clothing too roughly. Shiv didn't see any point in resisting as the pain that would follow would be worse than what she was about to endure. Suddenly that awful, yet all too familiar pain shot through her and she cried out in agony.

"Maybe this will teach you to never disobey me again, girl. You take orders from me, not him and most importantly you don't EVER let him touch you in the way I do again or I'll behead him." he said before thrusting deeper into her causing yet another cry of pain to pass her lips. Hot tears began to stream down her face as he continuously thrusted viciously into her, causing her to bleed slightly. She thought of nothing but being with Hidan the whole time. After he was finished he pulled himself out of her roughly and tossed her aside.

"Get the hell out of my office, you've been warned about what will happen to him if I even _think_ you've been seeing each other behind my back. Oh and don't even think of telling anybody or this will just continue on for longer and if you think this round was bad, just wait and see what happens next time." he hissed at her before fixing his pants and cloak. She stood up with her head tipped down and quickly re-dressed and left. As soon as she left his office and was a safe distance away from that corridor she began to cry again. Leaning against the wall she sobbed into the silence. She'd never felt so alone, it felt like her heart was physically ripping in two. Sliding down the wall she put her arms on the tops of her knees as she cried.

"Shiv?" a familiar voice rang out, breaking the somewhat silence. She lifted her head up to look at the voice that had spoken her name. There stood the red headed puppeteer that she could depend on for anything. She darted up and into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?" he asked, shocked at the fact he'd just found her crying yet again.

"I- I can't tell you!" she sobbed, gripping onto his cloak tighter.

"Why? I'm guessing it's something bad?"

"I really can't say anything or Hidan'll get hurt." she mumbled to him. Shiv pulled her head up to look at Sasori with tears in her eyes and stained cheeks. He could tell that whatever it was, was really hurting her and decided not to press the issue further for if she could tell him then she would have by now. As he looked into her eyes he felt a massive urge to kiss her. It was wrong and he knew it but, without even thinking, he lurched forward and placed his lips upon hers, sliding his hand around the back of her head as he kissed her.

"What the fuck is going on!?" came Hidan's angry voice.

Shiv realized what was going on a moment too late and pushed away from the puppet with anger flashing in her eyes. Never before had she been mad with Sasori. She turned towards Hidan who looked as if he was going to kill them both.

"This really isn't what it looks like, baby, honestly." Shiv tried to explain as she walked over to him still crying but was shoved back very roughly. Sasori stood protectively in front of her, guarding her with an arm.

"Don't either of you come anywhere near me. I fucking knew something was going on between you both! Kakuzu just told me that I was being paranoid but I didn't think that was the case as here you both fucking are! Is that what you were doing when you met up with him!? How many times have you fucked him instead, hey?! I'm glad Pein made us break up as I wouldn't want to be with a cheating little whore." he spat at them with a nasty glare.

"It's not like that at all! You have to believe me!" Shiv sobbed at him trying to move past Sasori to get to Hidan but Sasori held her back.

"Don't... just let him calm down a bit first." He muttered to her, holding her back with his arm still.

"Don't bother talking to me or even trying to find me later as I don't want to fucking well know." he hissed and with that he spun around and walked away from them "You're fucking entitled to each other!" he shouted as he left and Shiv could do nothing but let him leave as Sasori wouldn't let her follow him. She sobbed after him, crying his name loudly, begging for him to come back whilst trying to push Sasori away from her unsuccessfully.

"What're you playing at anyway Sasori!?" She demanded, pulling back and taking a step back from him. "How could you kiss me when you know how I feel about Hidan!?"

"It's because I love you, too! It's not fair that he should get to drool all over you!"

"What!? What do you mean you love me?!"

"What I say! I was the one who told Pein about you and him! I couldn't stand seeing you and him so happy together! I was so jealous of him..." Sasori admitted finally. Shiv couldn't help but stand there in a stunned silence. She hadn't expected that to come out of the red heads mouth. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No... You're lying! You wouldn't do that to me, you're my best friend!" She shouted at him backing further away from him.

"Well I did. I really don't regret it either. You can do so much better than that profanity spewing idiot."

Shiv saw red once more and almost flew back towards him and slapped him hard across the right cheek.

"Don't you dare bad mouth him in front of me! I love that man more than anything in the world, you know that and now because of you I've lost him completely! I hate you, don't you _ever_ come near me again!" she cried and walked off in the opposite direction to her bedroom, still in tears, ignoring his shouts for her.

Two days later

After the unfortunate incident involving Sasori and Hidan, Shiv stayed in her room and had ignored any knocks at the door that she had had. It had come to a point where she was getting annoyed with seeing the same four walls and bathroom so she got out of bed and put on just her cloak. Venturing out into the corridor and down towards the canteen she walked quickly so as not to make conversation with anybody that she came across. When she arrived at the canteen she scanned the room to see if anybody she knew was in there and to her delight she was alone. Grabbing some food she took a seat at the nearest table to her and began to eat. A groan was heard echoing from the doorway and she turned her head to see who it was. Shiv's eyes instantly widened as she seen her ex standing there. Swallowing hard she looked away from him and resumed eating.

"Here's a thought, why don't you piss off out the canteen so I can eat something? I fucking refuse to eat in the same room as you anymore. I can barely stand the sight of you." he spat at her as he walked behind her to get his own food. Ignoring his request the blonde carried on eating and drinking. She couldn't believe he hated her that much for something that she hadn't even done.

"I'm talking to you, you know bitch. Clear off" he commanded her, slamming his hand down at the end of the table causing her to look at him once again. She breathed out heavily and stood up, cleared her things away. She went to grab her drink to take with her when he grabbed her wrist hard and yanked her towards him.

"Just answer me why you lied to me. You could have at least told me that you at least had feelings for him instead of stringing me along for so long." he said to her, looking into her eyes as he spoke. Averting her eyes from his gaze she tried to break free of his grip but he simply held tighter.

"Tell me. I at least deserve to know the truth"

"There's nothing to tell! I did nothing! He kissed me!"

"Why would he just do that? I don't believe that he would just do that to you."

"He was jealous of you. You had me to yourself. He was the one who told Pein about us." she revealed finally pulling her arm free from him and moving back slightly. Hidan looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe you. You're covering for him because you love him."

"I don't love anybody but you, you idiot! You should believe me if you love me" she said before turning away from him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well, all my love for you stopped when you kissed him."

"I never kissed him! How many times must I say it?!" she cried at him spinning around to face him properly, closer to him than she thought. Hidan stayed in silence for a moment, finding himself unable to tear his gaze from hers.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Even if I wanted to forgive you, I can't because of Pein." he said eventually with a sigh. Shiv looked down at the floor with a sigh of her own.

"Then... we should probably just ignore each other from here on out if that's how you feel." She said going to turn away from him again only to have her shoulder grabbed and she was pulled into his arms. Her eyes widened at this unexpected act from him but she didn't reject it, instead she wrapped her own arms around him trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Hidan, I really am! I didn't kiss him, I swear." she began to speak but was stopped by a kiss, yet another unexpected act on his part. It was clear that they were both still hurting pretty badly over what had happened over the past few days and this was one of the ways they were able to feel somewhat sane again. Their kiss only deepened further in passion and lust, tongues being added hotly as they took out the past few days' stresses on each other in one simple action. Hidan pushed her against the table and pulled open her cloak revealing her half naked body – just underwear. She hadn't bothered getting ready that day as she only thought she's be five minutes at most.

"Tut, tut, this underwear will have to go." He whispered through kisses, moving the trail down to her neck whilst groping one of her breasts firmly. He nipped at her neck gently so as not to leave any incriminating marks upon it as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her further. With the lust rising even further they couldn't keep themselves from wanting it any longer, with her underwear pulled down slightly the blonde was hoisted onto the albinos waist and gently slid himself into her waiting hole with a low groan of lust coming from the two lovers. Holding onto him tightly she had forgotten all about Pein's threat and the fact that he had raped her two days prior. She was too high to care at this point. Hidan began to thrust into her as their lips met once more in the heat of passion, their tongues tying once again as they both moaned out in bliss, trying to keep the noise at a minimum so as not to be caught by any passersby which, of course, failed miserably. Her cloak slid off her shoulders as she arched herself into the silver haired male with yet another moan of ecstasy, cumming over his length as she did so. Hidan knew that he wouldn't last much longer as he'd needed to do this with her for a while. Moving his mouth down to her large chest he lifted a breast to his mouth and cupped the nipple, tweaking it with his teeth gently, grazing it between them causing lusty moans to escape the blonde's throat. She raked her nails down his back creating the same noises from him which she loved and had missed hearing. The feel of the nails against his skin made him arch into her making yet more friction between the two. After a few more thrusts and heated kisses they both cried out loudly and came together. Afterwards the sound of panting was all that could be heard from the two lovers. Hidan pulled out after a moment and kept her close to his chest.

"I love you, stupid." he mumbled into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

"I love you too, baka." she grinned and kept her face in his chest.

"We'll have to keep up appearances though. You know, act like we still hate each other. This way we can plan our escape. If you still want to do that with me that is."

She nodded against him and kept her grip tight on him. "I missed not being that close with you." she whispered.

"Ditto. I really didn't mean any of what I said to you. I hope you know that."

"Well I do now." she giggled slightly, nuzzling into his neck a little with an almost purr of content, still not caring about the consequences of what had just occurred. "So this means we're back together again?" she asked just to make sure she understood.

"Of course, like I wouldn't want to be with you. I love you." he said moving her head back to look her in the eyes as he spoke. Seeing the honest look in his eyes she pecked him on the lips gently before resuming the face burying in his chest.

"I didn't like us arguing like that. I hope that never happens again." She said quietly.

"Tell me about it. I hated thinking that there was a chance that you could love anyone else but me. It really made me fucking jealous." He admitted almost shyly at her, nuzzling into her hair softly.

"Wow… I had no idea that you were so sensitive." She mocked playfully with a gentle bite to his collarbone.

"S-shut up." He muttered, trying not to shudder with bliss at the bite to his horny spot. "We should probably get dressed before someone sees us like this…" he suggested remembering that Shiv was partially undressed as was he. Blushing as she pulled away and stood in front of him, she pulled her cloak back up on to her shoulders and pulling up her underwear before zipping her cloak back up before looking up at him with a soft look upon her face.

"I love you." She almost whispered, barely audible. Her gaze fell to the side of him as she noticed Sasori was stood in the doorway, looking at the pair with an almost look of regret on his face. Hidan's face changed from what was a look of content to a look of pure hatred. Shiv had seen that look before and knew it all too well. Hidan was planning something.

"I have to go." He muttered to her, ignoring her 'I love you' and stalking off in the opposite direction from Sasori. Shiv was unable to look at him. Instead she picked up her drink from the table and decided to retreat to her room where she didn't have to face him.

"Shiv, wait!" Sasori's voice rang out, inevitably breaking the silence that filled the large cafeteria. Stopping in her tracks, eyes closed, she drew in a breath and eventually responded.

"What do you want Sasori?" she asked, deliberately calling him by his name and not his usual nickname of her Danna. Sasori could practically feel the hostility towards him from across the room. It was quite upsetting to the puppeteer as he had been her friend for a long time, even before her and Hidan.

"Can't we just talk? I want to explain myself to you. I feel like you deserve it." Shiv whipped round faster than a bullet and barked;

"You feel like I _deserve _it! You have some nerve do you know that?! How dare you!? You hurt me more than anything in this world ever has and I've been through some tough shit in my life!" She was practically seething with anger towards the scorpion. She felt that she couldn't even stick being in the same room as him.

"Please… just let me explain." He practically begged her slowly moving more into the room from the doorway.

"Why should I even give you the time of day? I'm so done with you! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him. He darted towards her quickly and before she could blink, the red head was in front of her. Shiv didn't take her eyes off him, unable to conjure up the means to speak to him anymore.

"I'm just asking for five minutes. Please. Then I'll never bother you again. You just need to know the truth."

"Oh, I know the truth Sasori! You're a lying, two-faced coward who couldn't even tell his best friend that he was in love with her! Not that it would've changed anything anyway!"

"Then what was the point of even telling you then if you were just going to reject me anyway? I wasn't the only one lying though was I?" He came back, smartly. Shiv almost shook with rage at him.

"How _dare _you!? This isn't even _about _that and you know it!"

"Isn't it? Then what is it about?"

"The fact you kissed me!"

"Oh so it's not about me grassing you up to Pein, no?"

"Get lost Sasori!" she growled at him

"You're only mad because you know I'm right. We're _both _liars."

"Well fine then it's about both of those things then." She huffed.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"What's that got to do with anything? Don't change the subject!"

Sasori sighed hard. "I'm only trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Well don't. Nothing will change how I feel Sasori."

"Look I only told him because-''

"You were jealous, I know."

"Let me finish!" he raised his voice which was a side Shiv rarely saw of the puppeteer and she gave in and shut up.

"Go ahead then." She sighed.

"I told him because he said… He said that if I didn't tell him what I knew about you two he'd do what he used to do to you again."

"What? Rape me? Ha! It's a little too late for that Sasori. He went ahead and did it anyway!" she blurted out before clapping a hand to her big mouth, her eyes widening.

"…W-what?" Sasori whispered hoarsely, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Shiv shook her head, refusing to repeat what she had just accidentally said.

"When was this?" Sasori asked after clearing his throat, obviously shocked by what he had just heard.

"Why should I tell you? I haven't told anyone else so why should you be the first one?"

"Drop the attitude, please, for just a second. This is serious. Just tell me."

Gnawing on her top lip with nerves, and after a few seconds of deliberation, she eventually sat down and motioned for him to sit beside her. Doing so he tipped his head to the side.

"I'm listening." He told her softly. She took in a deep breath.

"It was this afternoon. About half an hour ago. Apparently I didn't understand the message clear enough to stay away from Hidan. He caught us trying to sneak past his office to spend some time together. He taught me a lesson. He told me not to tell anyone or it would happen again but worse." She explained to him, holding back her emotions as she felt as if she couldn't cry anymore, she'd done enough over the past few days. Sasori didn't know what to say to her. He sat in silence for a few, long minutes.

"I- Why would he do that after he promised me that he wouldn't harm you if you left him… I don't understand his mind at all."

"Me neither and I technically share it." She said with a slight chuckle even though the soft smile faded extremely fast. Shiv's eyes fell upon Sasori's face which was full of melancholy.

"What the hell are you sad for? It was me that was raped, not you."

"God, can you just have a heart for thirty seconds maybe!? I'm upset _for _you!"

Maybe she was being too hard on him; after all he did cover for her and Hidan so that they could be together for a little while. That still didn't make up for the fact that he'd nearly cost her Hidan for real by kissing her in front of him.

"I think I'm going to go and take a nap for a little while…" She told him, standing briskly.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" he offered to which she responded with a slow nod.

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." She said, walking ahead slightly, defeating the object of him walking her back.

"Hey, wait up." He said, grabbing her wrist gently. Shooting him a slight glare, a kind of 'Why are you holding my wrist' glare, he let go and she walked beside him. The walk back was slow and quiet, neither of them speaking due to the nature of their last conversation. They arrived at the door of her room, situated next to Pein's room annoyingly, and she opened it to head inside.

"Shiv?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"…Nothing…" He chickened out of what he was originally going to say and just smiled at her "Sleep well." She smiled back slightly at him before closing the door. Slow clapping was heard from behind Sasori. Turning around he was faced with Pein.

"Well… There's a lot of tension between you two now isn't there?" He smirked at him "Maybe you two should just fuck and get it over with. Oh that's right…" He said as if he was teasing the red head, knowing his feelings for her. Sasori just growled at him and shoved into his shoulder as he walked past him.

"Sasori! I've a new mission for you." He half shouted after him. He faced him once more his honey orbs filled with hate for him. "I want you to bed her. As soon as you can. I'd rather her be with you than _him_."

"What makes you think I'll do it?" He asked him.

"Because you know what'll happen if you don't." He threatened.

"Oh what, like this afternoon?!" he snapped at him, forgetting that he wasn't even supposed to know.

"I have no idea what you're going on about. I've not even seen her since yesterday." Pein said coolly.

"Don't lie!" He shouted "I know you did! I know what you're like now! A manipulative asshole!"

"Says the one who told me about her and that freak in the first place. You never even told her that you were just getting the information out of her to tell me. So don't go putting me in the same category as you because let me tell you something, you're nowhere near me." He spat at him "Do as I say puppet. After all, I am your Leader." He smirked once more as he walked away and back to his office, not bothering to wait for a reply from the scorpion. Sasori really didn't have a choice. Did he? He didn't want to deceive her yet again but yet he wanted to be selfish and finally touch her like he'd dreamed of very often before. Sasori decided to go and see her, he would decide what to do when he actually see her. Knocking upon her door he was worried that he'd woken her up but luckily he hadn't.

"Oh hey… What're you doing here?" She asked him in nothing but a towel from the shower that she had just had. Forcing his slight mouth hang shut he blushed very lightly.

"C-can I come in?" He asked her quietly.

"If you really want to, yeah."

He walked in to her bedroom quickly and sat on the chair by the desk as she sat on her bed, facing him.

"So what can I do for you?"

Sasori swallowed before standing "Do you still hate me?" he asked curiously with a hint of sadness lingering in his tone.

"Somewhat yes. Why do you ask?" He approached her and pushed her down onto the mattress and clambering on top of her.

"Sasori what're you-!" He words were cut off by a passionate kiss from the red-head. Her eyes widened as she pushed him away from her mouth "Stop it! I've told you before-''

"Yeah I know… you love Hidan but Pein asked me to do this to you." He admitted

"He asked you to what, rape me for him?!"

"No. To sleep with you. Otherwise he would rape you. I have to do this."

"Couldn't you just pretend that you have?"

"I suppose I could yeah." He looked rather disappointed which he didn't mean to.

"Sasori?" She said softly, making him look at her. He looked at her obediently as she stared back into his honey orbs before closing the gap between their lips. Not pausing to ask why she was doing this he just let it happen. Was this it? Was he finally going to get past kissing with her? Shiv's hand slid onto his cheek gently and the other hand slipped around his neck, pulling him in deeper, her eye lashes brushing against his other cheek as she made very soft humming noises into their kiss. Poking her tongue against the elders bottom lip for entrance he agreed almost instantly and met her sweet tongue with his own, softly groaning at the feel of it sliding around his mouth as he happily mapped out hers. Letting the hand on his cheek now find its way to the zip of his cloak she unzipped it slowly, batting his hand away from her towel every time he tried to undress her in return. Sasori was becoming quite sexually frustrated by the batting away of his hand but helped her shed his cloak and it dropped to the floor with a slightly heavy thud. They pulled apart eventually as their lungs burned for oxygen.

"S-Sasori…" she breathed

"Y-yeah?" He asked in the same fashion.

"I'm yours to take…" She told him, her eyes glazed over with slight lust. Not needing to be told twice he removed his shirt revealing his toned chest, not as toned as Hidan but it was still quite impressive. Shiv's hands caressed it slowly, gradually heading south to the waistline of his pants and as a tease, Sasori stopped her from travelling any further. With a cute pout up at him, he kissed her cheek, moving towards her neck nipping it harder than Hidan had done before and began sucking upon parts of it. Shiv took on of his hands and placed it upon the top of her towel.

"Take it off if you wish." She whispered. Blushing hard the Scorpion slowly pulled the towel off the top half of her body, revealing her impressive chest to him. Not being able to help himself he buried his face in between them making Shiv giggle a little. Whilst his face was buried he pulled off the towel completely, tossing it aside with his cloak, and stroked her soft skin up and down, causing goose bumps upon her skin at how delicately he touched her. Caressing her breasts with kisses mixed with lapping and sucks to her nipples her hushed hums had now become somewhat louder but only a little. Sasori wanted to hear her moaning for him like in his dreams. His hand that was stroking her skin now headed southwards and he rubbed at the entrance gently. Shiv took in a sharp breath as her head tipped back a little. The somewhat nervous red-headed puppeteer rubbed a little more vigorously and slightly harder causing the blonde to moan out at her normal volume of voice. Upon hearing the moan he decided to quit the niceties and, without warning mind, pushed in two of his slender fingers delving around for her spot . This made Shiv's moans become much louder than before as her back arched up off the mattress. Sasori moved his mouth up to hers again after kicking off his pants and underwear. Moving his fingers inside her almost expertly he easily found her spot and pressed upon hit remorselessly making her cries of pleasure uneven, now unable to even kiss him anymore. Having her spot hit repeatedly at such a fast pace made her cum quicker than usual and she certainly couldn't control the volume of her wails of ecstasy no longer.

"Ah Danna~! Fuck me~!" she begged him loudly.

With a dirty chuckle the Scorpion denied her the pleasure as he added a third finger into her tightness making her cum all over his hand, practically screaming out in sheer bliss. Who knew Sasori was _this_ good!? Shiv thought to herself. Nerves long forgotten Sasori pumped his hand until she came again and coated his dick with the white cream before hovering over the top of her.

"You ready?" He asked huskily, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

"Danna just fuck me, please~!" She begged through a moan, the lust completely taken over her.

"As you wish~" He hummed at her and pinned her legs back by her shoulders and entered her pussy slowly at first, then quickly burying it down to the hilt, the two of them moaning out in pleasure, her fingers entangled in his messy red locks, pulling on it which just spurred him on. Pulling it out so she was riding his full length the puppeteer quickly hid it again this time not stopping the thrusting action as he now hit her spot with his larger than expected length. In a state of reverie at this point her loud cries were like music to his ears and when one was over he was almost desperate to hear another. Plunging fast into her his own cries where muffled by the others hot, sweet mouth in a passionate yet tender kiss. Tongues added into the mix hotly, moaning as they kissed, nails raking down any part of his body Shiv could get her hands on making the skin bleed, not that Sasori minded. Their mouths separated as her head went fully back into her pillows as she came hard with a loud scream of gratification, followed by his name, her back fully arched, Sasori cumming not a minute later with a loud moan of her name too. Shiv had never reacted like that before during sex. Was sex with Sasori the _best_ sex she'd _ever_ had? Shit… It was. It wasn't just the sex, it was the way his fingers had moved inside her making her cum harder than before at just mere foreplay. The way his mouth tasted and the way it caressed hers making her moan from just that! Damn it… What did this mean? Did she actually _like_ Sasori!? No way… She loved Hidan more than anything… Didn't she? Then why was she trembling so much after sex with her best friend? Leaking both of their fluids from her sore hole and _still_ wanting to kiss him again the way she did before. No, she was just caught up in the moment still. Panting hard Sasori removed his now limp dick from his mate and collapsed next to her.

"Shit… Did that actually happen?" He asked hardly believing his luck.

"Y-yeah." She replied shakily.

"Don't worry… I promise you I won't tell Hidan."

Shiv had totally forgotten the reason why she had succumbed to his lips in the first place. Snapping back into reality again she pulled Sasori's cloak up off the floor and covered the pair up before lying against his chest, still breathing hard. She now felt awful for what had happened but it had helped her rid herself of Pein's wrath. For now.

"I- I actually think that was the best I've ever had..." she shyly admitted into his bare chest.

"It was everything I thought it would be and better. It's late… Do you want me to leave?" Sasori asked.

"No… Stay… Consider that your forgiveness acceptance." She muttered before falling asleep against him.

Holding tight to her he eventually fell asleep knowing that he would no doubt relive this in tonight's dream.

**The Next Morning**

Shiv awoke to an empty bed but she knew that Sasori would have had an excuse for it. In fact she could think of a few just staring at the spot where he had been lying in a few seconds. She dressed after five minutes of waking up properly and headed out of her bedroom to the canteen. Upon her approach she heard what sounded like amplified moaning noises. Turning the corner into the canteen she saw the reason for the loud moaning. Her jaw dropped to the floor. On the middle wall was a large screen with a video playing on it. The video was of her and Sasori having sex yesterday. As her gaze shifted to the people that were watching she noticed the only important one, front and center. Hidan. Shit.

"_I think it was the best I've ever had…" _her voice came from the speakers before she realized that all eyes were on her.

"`Fuck me Danna' huh? I thought you said you weren't sleeping with him." Hidan's voice came as he moved towards her, anger mixed with very obvious heartbreak in his eyes.

"I- I can explain… Honestly I can!"

"Save it. I was stupid enough to take you back the first time you lied to me. Why would I make the same mistake again? We're over. Indefinitely." He said calmly before leaving the canteen, revealing Pein standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Now… doesn't that feel much better knowing that he's out of your life? After all you are a liar aren't you?" Pein smirked widely. "Well I'd rather you fuck him than that albino piece of shit." Shiv stayed silent, feeling an all too familiar feeling of heartbreak rip through her chest once more. She couldn't understand why he would want to hurt her so badly… It just didn't make sense.

"Now come here girl. Take your rightful place beside me. I'm the only one that you should count on in this place." He said motioning beside him. Did she dare? Maybe this was the only chance to try and plan her escape from him finally… With a look of sheer defeat upon her pale features she slowly walked to his side with a sigh.

"Come, my Animal Path, let us retreat to my office, away from prying eyes." Pein said without even giving her the choice, pulling her by the arm towards his office. Trying to keep the tears back she had no choice but to follow him. Upon entering the office he flung her into a chair.

"Stay there where I can keep an eye on you. I don't want you going to see if that idiot is alright. You shouldn't even care. I'm all you need now."

Shiv really wished he would stop telling her what to think. He was already past getting on her last nerve. It was a wonder that she hadn't tried to take a swing at the over inflated ego-maniac when she had the chance. Maybe she would just bide her time and get him back when his stupid back was turned…

**End of Part One.**


End file.
